prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Form
('Glitter Princess Mode''' in Glitter Force ''or '''Goddess Form' in Smile Warrior) is the upgraded form attained by the [[Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile!]] Cures. They first attained this form in episode 23. Individually, they are known as Princess Happy ('Princess Lucky'), Princess Sunny, Princess Peace, Princess March ('Princess Spring') and Princess Beauty ('Princess Breeze'). Appearance Overall, the Cures' gain a frilly dress over their original Cure costumes, which is a light shade of their theme color, to match the large bow at the back. They also gain the golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode, with an additional gold halo around their heads. Their hair also becomes longer and has more volume. Princess Happy Princess Happy's hairstyle is longer and curlier, with more twists within the pigtails. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing earrings. Her dress is light pink with a pink/white striped bow and gold Smile! emblem at the front. The folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter pink. The folds, ribbons, and toe tips of her boots become a lighter pink as well. Princess Sunny Princess Sunny's hair is significantly longer than Cure Sunny's, reaching down to her waist. The bun on top of her head changes into a bow. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing ear clips. Her dress is light orange with an orange/white striped bow and gold Smile! emblem at the front. The ribbons and folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter orange. The ribbons and toe tips of her boots become a lighter orange as well. Princess Peace Princess Peace's hair becomes wavier, and the sides of her bangs have grown longer to about chest-length. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing earrings. Her dress is light yellow with a yellow/white striped bow and gold Smile! emblem at the front. The folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter yellow. The folds, ribbons, and toe tips of her boots become a lighter yellow as well. Princess March Princess March's hair gains more volume and is curlier. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing ear clips. Her dress is light green with a green/white striped bow and gold Smile! emblem at the front. The ribbons and folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter green. The ribbons, legwarmers, and toe tips of her boots become a lighter green as well. Princess Beauty Princess Beauty's hair becomes more spiky at the top, and the sides of her bangs have grown longer to about waist-length. The back of her hair also becomes longer. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing earrings. Her dress is light blue with a blue/white striped bow and gold Smile! emblem at the front. The folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter blue. The folds, ribbons, and toe tips of her boots become a lighter blue as well. Transformation Sequence The Cures require their Princess Candles and the special Cure Decor pieces to transform into Princess Form. Firstly, their Smile Pacts explodes in gold light to form their Princess Candles. Each Cure then inserts her Cure Decor piece into the recess of her Candle, and they all point their candles upwards while shouting the phrase "Pegasus, grant us power!" The Pegasus on their Candles will appear and surround the Cures, allowing them to transform. First, it shows Cure Beauty gaining her dress, followed by Cure March getting the bow and brooch in the front. Then, Cure Peace's earrings change into the ones from Tiara Mode, followed by Cure Sunny's hair lengthening and changing in style. Finally, Cure Happy's crown and halo appears, and they introduce themselves, completely transformed before striking a final pose. Usually, they use Rainbow Burst or Royal Rainbow Burst attack right after transforming. Incantation Japanese '''All:' ペガサスよ、私たちに力を！ Princess Happy: プリンセス　ハッピー！ Princess Sunny: プリンセス　サニー！ Princess Peace: プリンセス　ピース！ Princess March: プリンセス　マーチ！ Princess Beauty: プリンセス　ビューティ！ All: プリキュア・プリンセスフォーム！ Romanization All: Pegasasu yo, watashitachi ni chikara wo! Princess Happy: Purinsesu Happī! Princess Sunny: Purinsesu Sanī! Princess Peace: Purinsesu Pīsu! Princess March: Purinsesu Māchi! Princess Beauty: Purinsesu Byūti! All: Purikyua Purinsesu Fōmu! Literal Translation All: Pegasus, grant us power! Princess Happy: Princess Happy! Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny! Princess Peace: Princess Peace! Princess March: Princess March! Princess Beauty: Princess Beauty! All: Pretty Cure Princess Form! Glitter Force Lucky alone Glitter Lucky: Calling Pegasus, give me all your power! Princess Lucky: Here comes Princess Lucky! Full group All: Princess Wand, give us your glitter power! Princess Lucky: Princess Lucky! Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny! Princess Peace: Princess Peace! Princess Spring: Princess Spring! Princess Breeze: Princess Breeze! All: Glitter Princess Power, activate all together! All: Glitter Princess Mode! Powers With their Princess Candles, the Princess Cures can perform the purification attack Rainbow Burst, and with the Princess Candles and Royal Clock, they can also perform a more powerful group attack called Royal Rainbow Burst. Trivia *Princess Form is the second upgrade in the Pretty Cure franchise that is introduced mid-season, the first being Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'s Super Silhouette. *In the English Dub, Glitter Force, every time they transform into this form, the Glitter Force song plays as well as performing Rainbow Burst. Gallery Official Profiles Video Category:Transformations Category:Smile Pretty Cure!